


The Willow Tree

by zhiyenxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cryogenics, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyenxo/pseuds/zhiyenxo
Summary: A fanfic about romance, marriage, mpreg and Cryonics. As love can make anyone stupid, Park Chanyeol proved that to be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded this in my AsianFanfics account last year. I reposted because I got a new AO3 account haha.
> 
> I hope that you would enjoy this fanfic :)

_**The Willow Tree** _   
_**Word count: 7099** _

The willow tree's leaves were rustling in the wind, each dancing to a rhythm of its own. Its music was like a soprano, delicate and thin. On this cold pre-winter day, a svelte man stood under the leaves of the willow, staring up at its ravishing appearance. The sunlight glistened onto the soft grass patch, no signs of any first snow. With the crushing sounds of dead leaves and broken twigs underneath a foot, a new person appeared, walking away from the dark atmosphere of the myriad forest.

  
Taehyung squinted through the thick fog, trying to make out who was the man standing on the other side.

  
"Are you..."

  
The man just smiled, a gentle one. A smile that warmed Taehyung's heart but he does not understand.

 

 _ **18 years ago - 2015**_  
The willow tree's leaves were rustling in the wind, each dancing to a rhythm of its own. Its music was like a soprano, delicate and thin. On this cold pre-winter day, a svelte man stood under the leaves of the willow, staring up at its ravishing appearance. The sunlight glistened onto the soft grass patch, no signs of any first snow. With the crushing sounds of dead leaves and broken twigs underneath a foot, a new person appeared, walking away from the dark atmosphere of the myriad forest.

  
Chanyeol squinted through the thick fog, trying to make out who was the man standing on the other side. He does not understand how he had gotten into a place like this.

  
However, the man on the other side was not feeling the same as he is. He was not admiring the tree at all, he is — in fact — crying. A strange feeling overcame Chanyeol to make him go forward and approach the crying male.

  
"Hey."

  
The crying male looked up at Chanyeol and looked down again in embarrassment.

  
"Why are you crying here alone? What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked.

  
The male's lips were sealed. He just blinked the tears away.

  
Chanyeol cupped his face and made him look at him, "Hey, look at me. I know we don't know each other, but I won't just let it go. Has anyone bullied you?"

  
The male nodded slightly and added softly, "I was...raped."

  
"What?" Chanyeol exclaimed with shock.

  
"Pl-Please..Don't hurt me too..." Fresh tears poured out of the male's eyes and Chanyeol's heart clenched.

  
"I may not fully understand what you are going through, but you can trust me. I will take care of you."

  
"How do I know to trust you? What if-What if you are just one of them?"

  
"I don't know, honestly. But I'm sure you can trust me. Where do you live?"

  
"I was thrown out a few hours ago and then I was..." The male choked on his tears, again.

  
"There, there. Don't cry. I'll keep you in. What's your name?"

  
"Byun Baekhyun."

  
"From now on, I, Park Chanyeol, will take care of you for as long as I can."

  
"You are such a kind person, taking in a stranger who you don't know. How can I ever repay your help?"

  
"You don't have to."

  
"Thanks. Really. I could have died out here without anyone to help me with. I'm glad to have met you."

  
"I'm glad to have met you too."

 

Anyone who met them would ask Chanyeol why he was so willing to take in a stranger like one of his family. This was not like adopting a cat or dog. Chanyeol would always say the same reply: 'Because it was all destined'. But lately, he added with a smile: 'And I love him'. And sometimes, they would ask Baekhyun what made him stayed for so long. And the latter would reply 'I trust him and I love him too'. Because of these, people thought they were inseperable and destined by God.

 

On an usual Wednesday evening just 3 weeks later, Chanyeol came back from another tiring day at medical school. He texted Baekhyun earlier about not needing to cook dinner for him because he ate with his friends. But the latter had not replied since. He was curious but thought he was just too busy to do it. When he opened the front main door, the apartment was as quiet as a library. He frowned. Baekhyun usually welcomes him. He placed his bag down on the sofa and went to their shared bedroom.

  
"Baek?" He called out as he pushed the door opened.

  
"Baek? Are you in- Oh my god!" Chanyeol's jaw dropped when he found a lifeless body on the floor next to the bed — Baekhyun's bed.

  
Chanyeol rushed to him, "Baek! Oh my god! Wake up!" He shook the older but he did not stir.

  
All the basic aid training had vanished from his mind and he did not know what to do.

  
"Baek? Please answer me!" He cried, even though it was useless.

  
Then, he saw the phone that fell from Baekhyun's hand. Call the ambulance. A voice in his brain told him. He reached out for the phone and dialed the familiar number that he remembered at the back of his mind.

 

He was 3 months pregnant, carrying the child of the merciless guy who had raped him months ago. Baekhyun stared lifelessly at the white hospital bed sheets, ignoring what the doctor and Chanyeol was saying.

  
"What happened while I was gone?"  
Baekhyun looked up. The doctor was gone, he had not noticed.

  
"Well?" Chanyeol was still waiting for an answer.

  
"I was dizzy suddenly and my chest hurts...I tried to call you but I can't."

  
Chanyeol recalled the phone that was beside Baekhyun's hands.

  
"How do you feel now?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Better, I guess. My chest still feels a little tight though," Baekhyun frowned a little.

  
"I'll get the doc to check you up. You got to take care of yourself okay?"

  
"Yeah, of course.."

 

Chanyeol could never forget the night Baekhyun cried in his bedroom. After receiving a far-fetched news from the doctor that Baekhyun has angina, Baekhyun had shut off himself from Chanyeol and anyone else. All he did was crying. Of guilt, disgust and detestation from remembering about the pregnancy too. Before they left the doctor's office, the doctor had told Chanyeol how important love and care is to Baekhyun, and Chanyeol assured him that he would. And that was what he promised.

  
"I will be responsible for the baby and take care of you."

  
Baekhyun looked up from his bed sheets, "What?"

  
"I said I'll be responsible for the baby and take care of you," Chanyeol repeated and bit his lips nervously.

  
"You-You must be kidding..Why would you want this-this disgusting thing?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"Don't call the baby disgusting, it's a miracle."

  
"Yeah, like being raped is a miracle? Sorry Park Chanyeol, I'm not doing this. I'm going for an abortion tomorrow morning."

  
"You are not doing any harm to that baby. It is innocent!"

  
"This is my baby, my body and my rights. I can do whatever I want to it! You are just my landlord, you are not my family!"

  
That pierced an invisible arrow through Chanyeol's heart.

  
"How could you say that? You know I love you and you love me," he said.

  
"No. We never did. You were merely pitying me. And I don't need your sympathy. I'm moving out tomorrow morning."

  
"Baek, what the hell are you talking about? Where will you go?"

  
"Somewhere far. Far enough."

  
"Baek, please. You have to stop saying things like these."

  
"I don't want this baby, Chanyeol. It's a reminder of the sin I had comitted months ago. I hate it. I despise it!" Baekhyun screamed, throwing his pillows at Chanyeol in anger.

  
"That baby deserves your love, our love. That jerk abandoned you and that does not mean you can do the same to the baby. He is innocent, you are innocent. You just need to open up your gate and let me help you. I love you Byun Baekhyun, and this love will never stop. I will take care of you and the baby. I will take full responsibility. Please Baekhyun. Don't harm yourself."

  
"On one condition.." Baekhyun breathed, "don't leave me like that jerk."

  
"Of course I won't leave you, Baek."

 

On 5th March 2016, Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally walked down the aisle together to be husband and wife. Chanyeol proposed to him weeks earlier and Baekhyun threw himself onto Chanyeol, agreeing without any hesitation. Now, Chanyeol could really take responsibility of both the mom and the unborn child. It was not a big wedding, just a few friends and family members here and there in the hall. Baekhyun's family were not present but that did not stop him from marrying the person he love. After the wedding vows and kiss, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to finally meet his friends from the medical school he is stidying in.

  
"And this is Kim Jongin, my classmate, and Do Kyungsoo, his wife," Chanyeol introduced.

  
"Pretty catch you got there, pal," Jongin smirked, scanning Baekhyun up and down.

  
"Hold it Jongin. We all know he is mine and you have Kyungsoo. Stay loyal and faithful," Chanyeol laughed.

  
Jongin pulled Kyungsoo towards him and smiled at him, "Of course, hyung, of course."

 

Chanyeol finally graduated from his medical school and was now on the road to be a true doctor. Baekhyun was in his third trimester. It was only weeks away from his due date and he had been taken cared of through the entire pregnancy. From mood swings to strange cravings to occasional complains of pains and aches. Baekhyun had been through it all, survived, all thanks to Chanyeol's selfless love. But they did not realise a bigger problem lies ahead.

 

It was a graduation party a few days after. Chanyeol was excited and Baekhyun was happy for him. Chanyeol was at the buffet table, with his friends and Baekhyun. Chatting happily and laughing to whatever appeals to them. Chanyeol's laugh was easy to identify. It held a deep and warm feeling, accompanied by chuckles at the end. Sometimes, they were echoed off the walls.

  
"And at the end, Chanyeol had to copy my entire notes that night!" Jongin ended off with a laugh. Chanyeol nudged him in the chest and laughed too.

  
"Hyung, you should have listened to the lecturer," Kyungsoo said.

  
"At least I graduated! Proved 'em wrong about me!" Chanyeol grinned.

  
"Later, we should go thank all of our teachers. I really want to sincerely thank them. How about you Chanyeol?" Jongin asked.

  
"Of course!" Chanyeol exclaimed, "That's the most appropriate thing to do. I could have prepared cards but that is too mainstream," he frowned.

  
"It's never too childish to thank the person who taught you, with a card," Jongin quoted.

  
"Hey, this is a very rare sight of you," Kyungsoo folded his arms and smiled in amusement.

"The handsome side," Jongin smirked and pushed back his hair.

  
"Hey, Chanyeol, I'm going to the washroom," Baekhyun spoke.

  
"Do you want me to accompany you?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"No, it's fine," Baekhyun smiled softly and went off.

  
"You know," Kyungsoo said after Baekhyun was gone, "You should go check him out. He looked pale during our conversation."

  
At that, Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and chased after the shorter male. The corridor was long, brightly lit by the small wall lamps on the walls. Baekhyun might had been gone by now since it was soul less. But that did not stop Chanyeol. He turned a corner and saw Baekhyun on the floor. Panic filled his mind and his heart beat fast against his chest. The scene of what happened months ago re-enacted in his mind.

  
"Baekhyun hyung?"

  
He walked over to Baekhyun.

  
"Baek? What's wrong" Chanyeol asked again and examined him further.

  
"It hurts," Baekhyun whispered.

  
"What?! Where's your pills?" Chanyeol asked.  
"It's useless so I threw it 2 weeks ago," Baekhyun replied.

  
"Oh god, I got to bring you to hospital now just to be safe," Chanyeol helped Baekhyun up but the latter winced.

  
"No, it h-hurts.."

  
Chanyeol had no choice but to call theambulance there. Luckily, he saw Jongin and Kyungsoo running towards them and he gave a grateful look.

 

"What happened?" Jongin asked.

  
"I don't know. Might be a heart attack, check his pulse," Chanyeol said and continued to wait for the other line to pick up. Jongin did what he was told and pressed his two finger on Baekhyun's wrist accurately. "Rapid," he reported.

  
"How do you feel hyung?" Jongin asked.

  
"Hurts...everything..." Baekhyun shut his eyes tight and breathed rapidly.

  
Jongin looked over at Chanyeol who was still talking on the phone. "Hang in there okay?" He said when be turned back to Baekhyun.

After Chanyeol placed his phone down, Jongin turned back to him.

  
"Refer him to Joonmyun hyung."

  
"Why?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"What do you think?"

  
"Holy fuck no..."

  
That was the first time they heard him cursed.

 

The beeping sound of the heart monitor was irritating in this silent ward. It was approximately 2 hours ago when Baekhyun got admitted. In his hospital coat, Chanyeol laid back in his seat. His name card hanging loosely from the coat pocket and a pen secured on it ready for anything. Baekhyun was still unconscious from all the trashing around 2 hours ago. And Chanyeol would never forget what Joonmyun had told them.  
A heart attack.

  
It wasn't stable angina after all. It's unstable. That explains why Baekhyun gets random attacks any time and most importantly, why the medicine did not work.

  
The door opened and Joonmyun came in, staring at Baekhyun first before at Chanyeol.

  
"Hello Chanyeol," Joonmyun smiled.

  
"Hey hyung," Chanyeol said.

  
"Anything?" Joonmyun asked. Chanyeol shook his head.

  
Joonmyun nodded and looked at his clipboard.

  
"So the results are here," he pursed his lips. Chanyeol knew it was not going well. "The X-Ray showed that his heart is enlarged and there's fluid buildup. We suspected that he is showing signs of a heart failure and the heart attack is the underlying cause. We will perform a transthoracic echocardiogram later when he is well enough."

  
Chanyeol sighed deeply. Joonmyun came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will do our best."

  
"Will he die?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"He won't. He will make it."

  
Chanyeol swallowed his saliva and nodded.

  
"Call me if anything happens," Joonmyun reminded lastly before leaving.

  
Chanyeol watched him leave and turned his attention back to Baekhyun. The pale figure on the bed had not stirred since. Chanyeol fear that he would die. Many people died of heart failure every year and Baekhyun might be one of them soon. Chanyeol clapsed his hand and blew air into it. He stood up and went out of the ward for some fresh air.

 

At night that day, Baekhyun finally awoke from his long sleep. The dark shadows from the outdoor screeped in through the windows and rested on the ceilings. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and sat up slowly. As expected, he was in the hospital. He was not alone. Chanyeol was on his chair, sleeping with his arms folded and head drooping forward. Baekhyun smiled a little at the scene. He reached towards Chanyeol and patted him lightly. As Chanyeol is quite a light sleeper, he woke immediately.

 

"Oh! Baek!" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

  
"Hey, yeol," Baekhyun smiled.

  
"How do you feel?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Better. What did they say?"

  
"Heart attack. Baek, it's not stable angina."

  
"What?" Baekhyun's smile disappeared in less than a second and was replaced by a shock.

  
"Joonmyun hyung said you might have heart failure. He will conduct a test tomorrow probably."

  
"No way.."

  
"He did not told me anything about our baby though."

 

"I'm due soon," Baekhyun reminded.

  
"That's why I'm worried."

  
"I'll stay strong and let our baby out into this world. He deserves it."

  
"What do you want to name him though?"  
Baekhyun frowned and pondered, "I haven't thought of it."

  
"We'll know soon enough."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Get some rest. You need it."

  
"You got to go home, or back to your bunk at least. I don't want you to have eye bags because of me."

  
"But I need to know you are fine."

  
"I am fine. I will inform the nurse if anything happens. Don't worry about me."

  
"Alright then. Have a good rest, see you tomorrow babe," Chanyeol stood up and planted a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.  
Baekhyun smiled at him and Chanyeol left the ward. The light seeping through when the door opened and gone when it closed. Baekhyun was left alone now. He yawned and laid back down on the bed. He laid on his left side and closed his eyes. A tear drop escaped from his eyes unconsciously.

 

The next day, Chanyeol went about doing his duties while Baekhyun underwent his test. He was worried about what will be the results. About an hour or so, he recieved a text from Joonmyun and he returned to Baekhyun's ward. Baekhyun was sitting at the edge of the hospital bed, legs dangling out. He spotted Chanyeol and smiled at him. Joonmyun was beside him, looking rather firm.

  
"Well?" Chanyeol asked, afraid of the answers.

  
"The test results came out, stating that he indeed have a heart failure," Joonmyun said and regretted it when Chanyeol almost felt like fainting after hearing such a depressing news. "He have a low ejection fraction. Generally, the heart failure was caused by his past high blood pressure and the heart attack. Also, he told me that he had diffiulty breathing when he lied down last night."  
Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, who had a look of guilt.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

  
"Losing sleep because of me isn't worth it," Baekhyun answered almost immediately.

  
"How could you not be mindful of your health?"

  
"Chanyeol, don't blame him. At least he told me," Joonmyun interrupted.

  
Baekhyun sighed, "I'm sorry."

  
"What now?" Chanyeol asked Joonmyun.

  
"At the moment, medications. But we should see how it affects his condition. He will be staying in the hospital until further instructions."

  
"And the baby?"

  
Baekhyun looked up now.

  
"The baby is healthy but Baekhyun got to take care of himself and the baby. We will give epidurals."

  
"Thank you," Chanyeol said.

  
"If anything happens, please tell me. Chanyeol, go back to duties," Joonmyun nodded at them and left the room.

  
"Rest well, Baek. I'm sorry I can't stay," Chanyeol pouted.

  
"It's okay," Baekhyun smiled.

  
"Please tell me if you are hurting or anything. I can't afford to lose you."

  
"I will, yeol."

  
Chanyeol gave one last worried stare at the guy on the bed before leaving.

 

Baekhyun stayed for another week, Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would recover but it got a little worse. Now, Baekhyun found it difficult to catch his breath after walking up stairs and he started coughing.

  
"After your lunch, I will be introducing your new other cardiologist," Joonmyun told them.

  
"New cardiologist?" Baekhyun asked, "What for?"

  
"We felt that we need a more specialised person to help you. But don't worry, I'll still be your attending doctor," Joonmyun said.

  
"Okay then.." Baekhyun nodded.

  
"Eat up, Baek," Chanyeol said.

  
"Who is this person anyways? A man? A woman?" Baekhyun asked after chewing his rice.

  
"A man. And his name is Wu Yi Fan," Joonmyun answered.

  
Baekhyun stopped his hand and froze. He then looked up.

  
"Who?"

  
"Wu Yi Fan. What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked.  
Baekhyun widened his eyes. The last time he heard that was many months ago. And it's a name that he would never forget.

  
"What's wrong with Yi Fan hyung?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Nothing.." Baekhyun looked down and blinked at his food.

  
Chanyeol gave weird glances at him and Joonmyun. Something is wrong. The door opened just then, revealing the person they were talking about.

  
"Oh hi hyung," Chanyeol chirped.

  
Yifan smiled at both doctors and looked at the paitient. He smiled wider at Baekhyun. Baekhyun flinched and grabbed the edge of his blanket, hands shaking.

  
"Hello, Baekhyun-sshi," Yifan started.

  
Baekhyun breathed heavily and his grip on the blanket tighten.

  
"Baek, what's wrong?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Leave....Please.." Baekhyun said softly.

  
"Baek?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Tell him to leave, please.." Baekhyun sobbed.

 

"Yifan hyung, we'll talk later. We have to respect the patient's decisions," Joonmyun said.

  
"I only want Chanyeol..." Baekhyun said shakily.

  
"Okay then," Joonmyun nodded and went out with Yifan.

  
Baekhyun started crying inaudibly and Chanyeol was shocked.

  
"Baek! What's wrong? What did Yifan hyung did to you?"

  
"Chany-yeol," Baekhyun choked, "He was the one who raped me."

  
"What? How? He's-He's not such a low guy!" Chanyeol said.

  
"He did all this..."

  
"You mean the baby is his?"

  
Baekhyun nodded and cried harder.

  
"I-I can't believe this," Chanyeol gasped.

  
"Please don't let me see him," Baekhyun pleaded.

  
"I..I will try," Chanyeol clenched his fist.

 

"What the hell did you do to Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked angrily. He pushed Yifan violently against the wall at the staircase.

  
"I'm your senior, Chanyeol. I deserve respect," Yifan said.

  
"Not when you fucking raped him," Chanyeol gritted his teeth.

  
"Did he told you?"

  
"You are such a jerk, do you know that? How could you rape a freaking 23-year-old and live life like it hadn't happened? He have your child, hyung. You are responsible for this too."

  
"He is yours now. It isn't my business anymore."

  
Chanyeol grabbed Yifan's coller and snarled, "Listen here, Yifan. I won't let anyone hurt my wife without justice seeked. I either report you or you end your fucking career as a specialist."

  
"I choose to stay in my job, Chanyeol. And get off me," Yifan said, still keeping his posture.

  
"I don't care what you had done, I want you to pay for this! You made Baekhyun so afraid of you, he is trembling everytime we talked about check-ups because he fear that YOU are going be there too."

  
"I'm sorry he is going through this but you have to listen to me, for once. The truth is not that."

  
"I doubt that you have something to contradict."

  
"I do, actually," Yifan sighed, "The person who raped him isn't me. It's an old friend of mine. He must have heard my name from my friends."

  
"And why would he not recognise that it's your friend then?"

  
"He was blind-folded. I saved him."

  
Chanyeol let go of Yifan and stared at him.  
"Are you serious?"

  
"They covered his face so he wouldn't know who did it. He must have misunderstood. I'm sorry."

  
"And the baby's father? Your friend? Where is he? Who is he?"

  
"He committed suicide after that. I guess we can safely say that it's yours now."

  
"How would Baekhyun believe me if I told him all these?" Chanyeol pushed his hair back.

  
"You don't have to."

  
Chanyeol and Yifan turned back to see Baekhyun standing there. He had been listening all along.

  
"Baek? Why aren't you in your ward?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"I wanted to know you are not going to get injured fighting with him," Baekhyun explained, he then turned to Yifan. "Are you really not the one who did it?"

  
"We can do a DNA test when the baby is born and you will know that baby isn't mine," Yifan said.

  
"Okay, I believe you," Baekhyun decided.

  
"That's all? Settled?" Chanyeol asked in disbelief.

  
"What more then? A fight? The truth is out." Baekhyun asked, raising and eyebrow.

  
"Yeah...Yes. Of course," Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun turned around and left.

  
"You can believe me like how he did. Really. I swear to God, I did not rape him," Yifan told Chanyeol.

  
"I'm sorry, for earlier," Chanyeol sighed and bowed.

  
"It's okay. I know it's true love just by what you did. I admire you, honestly," Yifan smiled.

  
"How's Zitao?" Chanyeol asked. Yifan's eyebrows furrowed.

  
"I'm sorry for asking that," Chanyeol apologised.

  
"No. It's just...there's no progress. I mean, no one ever got out of cryopreservation. I don't really expect much," Yifan sighed.

  
"We will find a doner. It only had been a year," Chanyeol said.

  
"Right," Yifan said and straightened himself and brushed his clothes, "Let's get back to work. We had stayed for minutes here."

 

They stayed for another few days. Baekhyun still did not show signs of recovery. And his due date is coming soon. Maybe a few days more, like what Joonmyun had told them. After the incident about Yifan, Baekhyun forgave him and apologised for being paranoid. But it was Chanyeol's turn to be paranoid. Sometimes when Baekhyun complained of stomach aches, Chanyeol would panic and thought Baekhyun would give birth soon. Sometimes Chanyeol wants Joonmyun and Yifan to do a thorough check-up on Baekhyun. But Baekhyun kept assuring that he is fine and there is no need to be anxious.

  
"I told you Chanyeol, it is not white," Baekhyun said.

  
"It is white!" Chanyeol held out the baby clothes.

  
"It's not!" Baekhyun frowned but realised, "I don't think it is?"

  
"It's white, I'm sure of it!"

  
Baekhyun squinted his eyes to take a clearer look at the clothes.

  
"It's not white, it looks light pink!"

  
"Is it? But I'm sure it is white!"

  
The door opened just then at their small arguement. It was Joonmyun.

  
"Good morning guys. I see you two bought clothes for your baby boy?" Joonmyun asked.

  
"Hyung, tell us. Is this white or light pink?" Chanyeol asked, handing out the clothes to him.

  
Joonmyun took a closer look and smiled, "It's light pink. A very distinct one. It's common to mistake the colours."

  
"I told you!" Baekhyun said.

  
"I'm sorry. I bought the wrong colours," Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

  
"It's okay, Chanyeol. Your baby won't mind wearing pink. He would not notice it much," Joonmyun laughed.

  
"Right," Chanyeol laughed.

  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun said.

  
They both looked at Baekhyun who had his arm wrapped around his bulging stomach, face scrunched up in pain.

  
"Is the baby coming?" Chanyeol asked quickly.

  
"The baby's head is down there, what do you think?..Argh," Baekhyun groaned.

  
At that, Joonmyun pressed the nurse call button and yelled, "The patient is going to give birth!"

  
"Oh god, Baek!" Chanyeol threw the clothes away and rushed to Baekhyun. He held Baekhyun's hand and he did not regret it when Baekhyun squeezed it so hard.

  
"Baekhyun, just breathe in and breathe out. Come, do it," Joonmyun said.

  
Baekhyun did was he was told. But it was hard to concentrate with the pain killing him.

  
"I never want to get pregnant ever again," Baekhyun screamed.

  
"Understandable," Joonmyun laughed, "Remember to breathe, you will be in the delivery room soon. Chanyeol, help him. I'll be finding Yifan."

  
"Okay hyung," Chanyeol said.

  
"CHANYEOL!!! I HATE THIS!!" Baekhyun screamed in pain.

  
"You can do it, Baek. Just a few more hours, you will be in labour. You will have epidurals."

  
"HOURS? I DON'T WANT TO GIVE BIRTH ANYMORE. THIS WILL BE THE LAST!"  
"Of course, Baek. Of course."

 

 

2 hours of pain and screams, Baekhyun was finally wheeled into the delivery room. Chanyeol was in there with him. It was one of the worst 1 hour of their lives. Chanyeol was there alongside him, saying supportives phrases to his wife on the bed. Joonmyun and Yifan were there, checking on Baekhyun's vital signs.

  
After the delivery, Baekhyun had fainted due to the exhuastion. Chanyeol stared at their baby boy in the nurse's arms and he smiled unconsciously.

  
"We need a close-watch on this patient," Joomyun told everyone.

  
"Chanyeol, go to duties, we'll inform you about anything," Yifan told Chanyeol.

  
"I want to see our son," Chanyeol said.

  
"After," Yifan said.

  
"Fine," Chanyeol sighed.

  
Chanyeol watched the crying baby got carried away outside and he followed. But Yifan stopped him in time and left Chanyeol watching their baby disappeared.

 

The beeping sound of the heart monitor was irritating in this silent ward. It was approximately 2 hours ago when Baekhyun got back into his ward. In his hospital coat, Chanyeol laid back in his seat. His name card hanging loosely from the coat pocket and a pen secured on it ready for anything. Baekhyun was still unconscious from the delivery.

  
Chanyeol had not seen their baby yet. Joonmyun and Yifan did not allowed him. So he stayed in Baekhyun's ward after his shift was over for that afternoon. He sighed, leaned back, and closed his eyes, hoping to find sleep. But that was no made easy when he heard the bed sheets shuffled and something moved. He opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun up.

  
"Baek!" Chanyeol smiled.

  
"The baby?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"I don't know. They didn't allowed me to see him," Chanyeol asked.

  
"I want to see him!" Baekhyun yelled.

  
"Baek, please. I will ask them. Just stay calm alright?" Chanyeol stood up and took out his phone.

  
"I dreamed. About us."

  
Chanyeol looked at him.

  
"The willow tree. Us. Him."

  
"The place we first met?"

  
"Yes. The willow tree. I have to go there."

  
"What's the dream about?"

  
"Just bring me there."

  
"But our baby?"

  
"Well, after I met our baby, bring me there, please."

  
"Sure, if I got permission from hyung."

  
"No. Bring me there and it'll be the last thing I'll ever ask of you."

  
"What the hell are you talking about? You are scaring me. What is that dream all about?"  
"It's not the time yet."

  
Chanyeol sighed and nodded. He dialled for Joonmyun. Finally Joonmyun agreed and he said he would be bringing their newborn son up to their room. Baekhyun was delighted but Chanyeol could sense a nervousness, not from meeting their son, but something else. And he would find out what. Baekhyun held his newborn son and smiled. Chanyeol smiled too. Joonyun and Yifan stood there watching the miraculus moment.

  
"What would the baby boy's name be?" Joonmyun asked.

  
Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, as if he wanted the latter to answer.

  
"Err....I don't really know. We didn't really discussed about that," Chanyeol said, clearly did not recieve Baekhyun's silent message.

  
"Oh. Then we will leave it to the both of you still," Yifan said.

  
"We'll think of something," Baekhyun said.

  
"How about BaekYeol?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Combining our names together isn't always pretty, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said.

  
"Oh," Chanyeol pouted.

  
"Joonmyun hyung, you can bring him back," Baekhyun said.

  
"Don't you two want to spend more time with him more?" Joonmyun asked.

  
"No, it's okay," Baekhyun said.

  
"Alright then. Rest well," Joonmyun said and Yifan went to take over the baby.

  
When the two doctors left, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

  
"Bring me there."

  
"You are really suspicious, Baek."

  
"I've always been."

 

The willow tree's leaves were rustling in the wind, each dancing to a rhythm of its own. Its music was like a soprano, delicate and thin. On this cold pre-winter day, the sunlight glistened onto the soft grass patch, no signs of any first snow. With the crushing sounds of dead leaves and broken twigs underneath feets, Baekhyun and Chanyeol appeared, walking away from the dark atmosphere of the myriad forest.

  
It had been months since they last saw this willow tree and Baekhyun was surprised that the tree had survived so long even throughout the winter.

  
"On 23rd October 2015, we met under this tree. And today, on 6th July 2016, we are here again," he told Chanyeol.

  
"What about this tree? What did your dream told you?" Chanyeol asked.

  
Baekhyun looked at insects crawling on the tree barks, and sighed.

  
"I died. Of the heart failure. That's the last thing I ever remember."

  
"I won't let you die."

  
"Of course you won't. But you can't change fate, can you?"

  
"I can. And I will. I'm a doctor too, just not specielised in this field, but with their help, we will help you. You can't leave me."

  
"Humans are not immortal. We die. The question is when. But I'm not here to tell you about this. I'm here to teach you about willow tree's values," Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol.

  
"What values?"

  
"Willow trees are known to be able to survive very well under any circumstances without snapping, and they are able to thrive under most challenging conditions. In all, the willow reminds us to take heed of this lesson: Keep growing and reaching higher no matter where you are planted," Baekhyun took a breath and coughed heavily.

  
"I want you to understand that whatever happens, don't break. Since the first day we met, I already knew you would be a very strong person. Till this day, it had not stopped. So I want you to know that even when I'm...gone, you would still continue to work hard and be a great doctor. Okay?"

  
"No, Baek..What are you talking about?"

  
"It's too late, Chanyeol. I heard what you and Joonmyun hyung talked about when you thought I was still sleeping in the ward. I was listening. I know there's not much time left for me because of the delivery. I will not make it. So I want to make this our last trip out together. We spent so much in the hospital. And I hope this trip would be fruitful and you learned something about survival. I love you Chanyeol, and I would never stop doing that..." Baekhyun trailed off and fell to his side.

  
Chanyeol went forward to catch him and Baekhyun was already unconcious.

  
"Baekhyun! Baek! Oh god. Why?!"

 

"There has to be a way!" Chanyeol screamed.  
"Chanyeol, I told you, there's no way we can save him," Joonmyun said.

  
"Find a fucking heart doner! He have to live!"

  
"It'll be too late to wait. His other organs are failing and we are trying our best to-"

  
"No you guys did not try hard enough! " Chanyeol interrupted Yifan.

  
"Chanyeol, please calm down. There's nothing we can do," Joonmyun said.

  
"Don't mess with fate. You can't change anything," Yifan continued.

  
"No! I won't let this pass. We can help Baek, I know we can! We can-We can-" Chanyeol paced around the room.

  
"Chanyeol, stop, please," Joonmyun's voice had a strong sense of deperation.

  
"Cryoonics! We can do cryonics. And find doners in time while we preserve him!"

  
"Are you insane? No one ever got out of that darn thing! What told you that Baekhyun would survive?" Joonmyun asked.

  
"Zitao never had that chance and I already assumed he's dead," Yifan said.

  
"And you still sit around doing nothing about it? Are human lives not precious to you? I don't care what it takes, I will revive Baek. I will save him. And I will save Zitao too. You will be sorry for what you had said!" Chanyeol stomped out of the room and shut the door hard.

 

People thought he was joking when he said he wanted to save both Baekhyun and Zitao. Chanyeol had locked himself in the lab, researching about cryopreservation. He did not stop. Baekhyun was already announced dead but Chanyeol placed him in the tube, frozen in time, like any other Cryonics patients. Joonmyun and Yifan were both worried about him. Chanyeol has a role, a big role. Not only is he a husband to a deceased wife, he is also a father to a child who had just reached 2 years old. Nothing stopped Chanyeol from researching. Love really can make anyone stupid.

 

 _ **16 years later - 2034**_  
Taehyung heaved a sigh and went in the house. It was quiet, like how it always had been. The only adult in this house is in the basement of this huge house, stuck with a medical mystery.

  
"Dad, I'm home!" He yelled, hoping his father would hear him.

  
"I'm coming!" Someone yelled back.

  
Taehyung put his bag on the sofa next to him and head footsteps hurrying up the stairs. Chanyeol appeared in his usual lab coat and he smiled at his son.

  
"You've been working again, dad. You promised me to at least do something normal other than researching," Taehyung said.

  
"Researching is normal. I've been doing this for as long as you were born," Chanyeol said.

  
"What are you researching about anyways? You never tried to tell me anything! You never let me into your lab either. What are you hiding from me?"

  
"The lab is dangerous for you to be there. You take Biology, you know that."

  
"You had not answered me! What are you hiding? What are you researching?" Taehyung raised his voice.

  
'It's not the time yet, Taehyung. Now listen to me and do your homework. Or else I'll ground you," Chanyeol said angrily.

  
"Fine!" Taehyung yelled and went up the stairs.

  
Chanyeol sighed and looked up at the staircase. He groaned in frustration and started walking back down. His phone rang and he took it.

  
"Hello?"

  
"...."

  
"What?! Really?"

  
"..."

  
"I'll be right there!"

  
Chanyeol hung up and ran out of the house. Taehyung appeared from behind and walked down the stairs quietly. He then looked to see if his father was really gone. After that, he went to the stairs that lead to the basement. He is going to do something prohibited but he have to find out, he wanted to. He went down the stairs quickly and went to the huge door that leads to the lab on the other side. On some days, he would visit this door and examine the passcode. Now, it will come in good use. His sharp-witted personality had helped him retrived the passcode. Taehyung entered the series of numbers that he had remembered and the door opened with a huge groan. There were some mist coming out and Taehyung shivered at the coldness. He walked in while pulling his jacket closer to his body. This is too cold for a lab. But this lab is not ordinary. Not only didn't the lab contain the basic equipments, it had a huge bottle of ice cold water in a corner.

  
"What?" Taehyung whispered to himself.  
He went towards the desk that has a lot of papers all over. His suspicion was correct.  
"Cryonics? Dad is researching about this?"

  
"Taehyung? What are you doing here?"  
Taehyung turned back. Chanyeol was back too soon.

  
"Dad!"

  
"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol repeated.

  
"I wanted answers. And now I know. But why are you hiding this from me? This isn't embarrassing!" Taehyung said.

  
"Taehyung. You got to listen to me. It's too cold here, let's go outside. I'll tell you everything," Chanyeol said.

  
"Good."

  
Taehyung hurried to his father and they both left the freezing lab. Chanyeol closed to door and they went up to the living room. They sat at the sofa. The atmosphere was eerily tense.

  
"Well?" Taehyung asked.

  
"Son...Do you miss your mom?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Taehyung scoffed in reply.

  
Chanyeol bit his lips and tried to find a way to phrase his sentence.

  
"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked.

  
"What if I tell you that he isn't dead?" Chanyeol asked.

 

"No way! You seriously preserved him?"

Taehyung widened his eyes and gasped.

  
"I had been researching this for 18 years. He died of heart failure and many other organs failure too. I preserved him in hopes to find a cure. Because technology back then was not so highly advanced enough, no one believed that Cryonics patients will survive. So I want to save your mom. Which is why I spent so much years to find a way to prove to the world that cryopreservation is possible and a safe and legal way to prolong patient's lives. For the past 18 years, we found doners and we did surgeries on Baekhyun. And there's a good news, he woke up. Just now I rushed to the hospital just to see him. He survived cryopreservation. But he is not the first."

  
"Who is?"

  
"His name is Huang Zitao. Doctor Wu Yifan's wife. He was preserved due to the urgency of wanting a cure. Like me, Yifan hyung wants to save him. So we found a brain doner for Zitao. And because the technology now is advanced enough, we did the brain transplant, he survived, and the first person to ever lived a cryopreservation. And Baekhyun is the second person."

  
"This is truly amazing dad. Knowing that you did all these. You helped saved so many. But why won't you tell me?"

  
"Bscause I want to save you from the truth, to save you from not making the same mistakes as I did."

  
"What is it?"

  
"No matter what happens, don't give up. Let me tell you about what your mom told me days before he died. 'Willow trees are known to be able to survive very well under an circumstances without snapping, and they are able to thrive under most challenging conditions. In all, the willow reminds us to take heed of this lesson: Keep growing and reaching higher no matter where you are planted'. And because I was too impatient, I gave up and almost killed him and Zitao. So don't make the same mistake as me."  
"I want to meet my mom," Taehyung said.  
"Soon, Taehyung. When he is well enough."  
"I can't wait."

 

Baekhyun sat up on his bed and stared at his hands. It has been years and he is still looking as young as he did before.

  
"How do you feel?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Great. Better than I ever been," Baekhyun smiled.

  
"You are the second person to survive this cryopreservation."

  
"Who is the first?"

  
"Huang Zitao, Yifan hyung's wife. He was preserved longer than you. And I revived him just two weeks ago. You will be seeing him soon."

  
"I'm so proud of you, yeol. You did it!"

  
"I told you, I can and will save you."

  
"So what year is it now?"

  
"2034. We are 41 years old now though."  
"Wow..18 years...I presume our son is 18 now too?" Chanyeol nodded. "What's his name?"

  
"Taehyung, Park Taehyung," Chanyeol smiled proudly.

  
"What a nice name. Will he be coming?"

  
"Not today. I want the two of you to meet in the place where most of our memories stayed."

  
Baekhyun smiled, he knew exactly where Chanyeol was talking about.

 

The willow tree's leaves were rustling in the wind, each dancing to a rhythm of its own. Its music was like a soprano, delicate and thin. On this cold pre-winter day, a svelte man stood under the leaves of the willow, staring up at its ravishing appearance. The sunlight glistened onto the soft grass patch, no signs of any first snow. With the crushing sounds of dead leaves and broken twigs underneath a foot, a new person appeared, walking away from the dark atmosphere of the myriad forest.

  
Taehyung squinted through the thick fog, trying to make out who was the man standing on the other side.

  
"Are you..."

  
The man just smiled, a gentle one. A smile that warmed Taehyung's heart but he does not understand.

  
"Hello Taehyung," Baekhyun smiled.

  
"Mom?" Taehyung asked.

  
"Look at you. You've grown so big. Come, we have a lot to catch up on."

 

Last edited on 22 November 2017, 9:57am (in AO3)


End file.
